Landslide
by Domward's Mistress
Summary: "If only I could have found some way to explain it to Jake without crushing him. How could I tell him that I didn't love him anymore? That, after eight years, I didn't want to be with him…because my heart belonged to someone else." Edward/Jasper. Infidelity. Rated M. Love, hurt, smut.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi, guys. The ones of you that are left. I'm back! I'm re-posting all of my old stories, and I plan to finish all of them, starting with this one. I know I've flaked out on you guys so many times, but I went through a really rough patch where, any time I even thought of writing, it made me think of people and things that I didn't want to think about. So, I didn't write. For like, a year. Well, I'm over it now and I'm ready to do what makes me happy. **

**I know people are over Twilight. I know most people have left the fandom. I don't care, these boys are my comfort zone, my happy place, and if anyone does, in fact, read this, I hope you love it. **

**I'm literally just posting this from a pdf that ArcadianMaggie (still around, bb?) sent me ages ago, so I'm sure there are typos and such. **

**Back when I wrote this, Touchstone67 was still my beta, so appropriate thanks go to her for helping this story be what it is. **

He looked like an angel: golden locks cradling his face, slightly damp with sweat from our nightly activities. His lips were parted and his breathing was slow and even, his sweet breath fanning across my face. He was glorious.

I loved having him in my arms, our bodies entangled and the feeling of his bare skin against mine. I could watch him sleep forever. Forever - that word had been causing problems for me in those days. I thought I knew what I wanted my forever to be, but all of that changed when Jasper came into my life. Everything I had worked so hard for came crashing down around me as soon as his blue eyes met mine. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to.

"Jasper…wake up, love." I shook him lightly.

A smile graced his features for a moment, but was quickly replaced with a frown. "I know. You have to leave."

"It's almost midnight." I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip.

He quickly sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, turning his naked back to me. "Right, and we wouldn't want to worry him," he replied sarcastically.

He was right. If I didn't get home, Jake would start to worry about me. He would also wonder why a bunch of high school students were practicing music at such a late hour. Regardless, I hated leaving Jasper this way. I knew how much it hurt him to watch me leave his bed and go to someone else's.

I moved behind him, pushing my chest against his back and spreading my legs around his so that I could rest my chin on his shoulder. "I know, love. I'm sorry. I just need a little more time," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I don't know how much time I have left to give, Edward. I can't do this anymore." His voice broke on the last word.

I started to panic. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't let him leave me. "Please don't say that. I promise I'm going to tell him… just please, please don't leave me," I begged, kissing his neck gently and tightening my grip around his chest.

I felt his body relax against mine and he dropped his head back on to my shoulder. "I'm not leaving you." He let out a heavy sigh. "It's just…it's getting very hard to watch you go back to him. I don't know how much more I can take."

"You won't have to deal with it much longer," I promised. "I will tell him soon." I turned my head and kissed behind his ear, causing him to shiver.

"You're trying to distract me," he accused, caressing my thighs with his fingers.

"Is it working?" I gently bit his earlobe.

"Maybe…" he said breathlessly. I kissed every inch of skin I could reach: his ear, his neck, his shoulder. I knew he could feel my erection pressing into his lower back but he chose to ignore it, knowing I would have to go soon. He sighed softly. "I'll see you at the diner tomorrow morning, right?"

"Of course, love. Same time as usual." He turned his head and captured my lips with his. There was not a feeling in the world that could beat his lips moving with mine. Whether it was rushed and passionate, or soft and sensual, it was always the greatest sensation.

"I love you, Edward," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled. "I love you, Jazz."

And I did. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I knew that he was the one for me and nothing would change that.

If only I could have found some way to explain it to Jake without crushing him. How could I tell him that I didn't love him anymore? That, after eight years, I didn't want to be with him…because my heart belonged to someone else.

**If y'all are still around, I'd love reviews. Or PM's. I've missed this place so much. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figure I'll upload a chapter a day until all of my previously posted chapters are up, and then move to a weekly updating schedule. Side note: This story is awful in the beginning, y'all, why the fuck did y'all keeping reading? Lol. I didn't change anything but... damn, has my writing improved! **

**Enjoy. **

I really hated my apartment.

Well, it wasn't really an apartment, it was more of a closet with a bed.

A _really_ small closet.

A poorly built small closet with a bed.

My fucking aggravating alarm clock-one that sounded more like a dying animal than a waking device-screamed at its usual four-thirty am. Translation: way to motherfucking early.

Not only was the noise of the damn thing completely dreadful, the reason it was going off in the fucking first place was worse.

_Work._

Don't get me wrong, I had no problem busting my ass and making a living. However, I did mind busting my ass for minimum wage, performing duties that would have been easy for even a fucking primate. While sometimes I might act like one, I was not an ape and I needed a challenge, something I couldn't do with my eyes closed and required a few fucking brain cells.

Unfortunately, life didn't always give me everything I fucking wanted.

Before I had left Texas, I had been working in the construction field. I didn't have a specific line of work or anything, mostly just wherever my father's company needed me. One day, I'd be working as a welder's assistant, and the next I'd be flagman for a crane operator.

But one thing was always fucking certain-it was going to be physical exhausting and sweltering hot.

Not the best fucking work out there, but it paid the bills. Needless to say, going from being in the Texas sun all day, to working in a ridiculously small, mom and pop diner in the rainy ass town of Forks, Washington was a big fucking adjustment. It wasn't that I hated Forks, I just really missed the sun. Waking up to rain every fucking day got old real quick, and it made me miss home even more.

However, it wasn't exactly my choice to leave home, but when my very conservative father walked in on me riding the local 'queer' like he was a prize horse at the local rodeo…well, let's just say it didn't go over too well. After hearing the 'you need help, this ain't normal' speech for a few weeks, I grabbed the few belongings I could call my own and the money I had in savings, and hit the fucking road. I didn't even look back, I just let the road take me to….well, no place in particular, I had no destination in mind, just as fucking far away from my dad and Texas as I could get.

I stopped here and there, long enough to catch up on some fucking sleep and get some grub, only to hit the road again a few hours later. Just about the time I had started running low on funds, I had found myself in front a diner with a 'help wanted' sign in the window. So, long story short, I used my last bit of savings to get my 'closet with a bed' and started working at the diner.

I hadn't hit the road since.

And the diner wasn't so bad. Thanks to my southern charm and wavy blonde hair, I made decent tips.

Yeah, I looked good. I knew it and I used it.

Flashing the right amount of dimples at an older lady was the easiest way to make a big tip. You'd be amazed at how quickly a little 'y'all' or 'darlin'' and a dimpled smile could get you a nice fat tip, those ladies would be counting their change so fucking fast, their food had barely cooled off.

I had no problems using my looks to help my cause.

If God gave me the goods, who was I not to use them, right? That would be sinful.

I finally pulled myself out of the bed and made my way to my shower. The smallest fucking shower in the world, I barely fit in the god damn thing.

"Comin' right up," I flashed my dimples to the old woman, knowing that just the simple gesture would have her happily sitting there for a fucking hour waiting on her food if need be. Luckily the Monday morning rush for the diner wasn't too bad, so I didn't have to be on my 'A' game as much as usual. Besides, seven-thirty in the fucking morning was just too god damned early to be cheery. Just as I rounded the corner of the counter, I heard the bell go off, signaling another customer to deal with. I spun around, desperately hoping it wasn't a huge family because I was not in the mood for a table full of screaming children.

It most definitely was not a huge family.

How had I never seen him before? Forks wasn't exactly the biggest town on the map.

Deep green eyes, like fucking emeralds, encased in thick bronze lashes, that sparkled.

Fucking sparkled.

Who has eyes that fucking sparkle?

And when did I become such a fucking girl that I would even notice sparkling eyes?

Pale skin stretched over his facial structure, accentuating his perfectly sculpted cheek bones and his straight nose. His strong jawline fucking beckoned me to run my tongue along it, feeling the light stubble that covered it. His neck was long, slender like the rest of him, and I wanted to have it under my teeth…just fucking mark the tender skin that covered his pulse point so the world would know that this Adonis was mine. Even through his pristine button down shirt, I could tell his shoulders were broad and his chest was defined. I could only imagine his stomach, taunt from daily gym workouts…or perhaps, if I'm lucky, bedroom workouts. His hair must have driven him nuts, it seemed to perpetually messy, yet he was obviously a bit of neat freak, so having uncontrollable hair must be quite the challenge.

Yeah, I wanted to feel those muscles clenching under my hands as his orgasm pulsed through his body while I fucked him hard from behind.

_Shit._

I did not need a hard on while trying to serve hot coffee and shitty food to the morning rush. Sporting my wood in front of the pastor's wife while serving her the steak and eggs she ordered was not the _southern_ charm I was referring to.

I watched, completely enthralled with his perfection, as he walked to the available booth in the corner. Now, most people just take their seat and proceed to look over the menu.

Not Mr. Perfection.

First, he had pulled a napkin from the silver holder and wiped down the table, bending over it slightly, drawing my eyes to his ass and making my cock fucking throb. Then, taking a new napkin, he wiped off the vinyl seat before setting the used napkins on the vacant table behind him and finally sitting down. Next, he rearranged the salt and pepper shakers, the ketchup and syrup bottles, and the napkin holder, placing them in a row from shortest to tallest and pushed them to the back of the table against the wall.

Finally, he picked up the fucking menu.

Okay, he might have been beautiful, but clearly, he had a few quirks about him. It didn't matter, those quirks wouldn't matter to me once I got my cock down his throat.

"Are you just going to stare at him, or do you plan on actually taking his order?" Val snickered in my ear, startling me out of my fantasies.

"I have no idea what you're fucking talking about," I replied innocently. Val knew I was gay, but that didn't mean I wanted her to know who the fuck I was checking out.

"Sure you don't." She smiled as I turned to walk off. "Jasper?" I turned back around to see her smiling brightly. "Make sure you mop up this puddle of drool," she joked, gesturing to the spot she was standing. Her little display earned her the middle finger from me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I walked toward Mr. Perfection, praying to God I could keep my hard on at bay. I knew the odds of finding another gay man in the small population of Forks, especially one as fucking sexy as him, were slim to none, but I was still going to take my fucking chances. As I approached his table, I paused to study him once more, noticing his brows were furrowed in concentration, and his lips were in a tight line, almost like choosing something to eat was a life altering decision.

Yep, he definitely had some quirks.

"Help you with somethin', darlin'?" I purred, letting my guard down, allowing my accent to shine, along with my dimples. I knew from previous experience that if I called a straight man any sort of pet name, they would either brush it off or give me a scowl, letting me know to back the fuck up.

His head shot up at my voice, and he appeared to be momentarily stunned.

Yep, I was that fucking good.

And he was definitely checking me out. He gave me a very thorough once over before a light blush covered his cheeks, and he quickly looked back at the menu.

_He fucking blushed_.

"I...Uh..." he stuttered, and I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face. It certainly wasn't the first time I had rendered someone speechless, it was a hazard of my looks, I had gotten used to it. while I was pleased with my affects on the boy, I wanted him to be able to hold up his end of a conversation, or our future relationship would be confinded to the bedroom.

Not that I considered that a problem.

"How is the Denver Omelet?" he inquired, his eyes back to studying the menu as if it was the holding the answer to world peace.

"Depends on who's cookin' it," I replied casually with a shrug, my gaze on him honest and open. I wasn't going to hide shit from him. I wanted him, and I wasn't going to be vague about it.

He finally turned his attention back to me, and I sensed the confidence building again in his demeanor. Suddenly, I was rewarded with the sexiest fucking crooked grin I had ever seen. "Who's the cook today?"

_Oh, bring it on, sexy._

"Me."

"So, I'm assuming that means that the Denver Omelet is up to par today?" he asked, his fuckhot grin growing wider, showing me a set of bright white teeth.

I gave him the version of my own crooked grin, "I would give you nothin' less."

The blush, that hadn't entirely faded, deepened on his cheeks once more. Something about those flushed cheeks under those fucking intense eyes went straight to my cock.

I shifted my weight.

"Okay, you've convinced me, I'll give it a try on one condition," his velvet voice soothed me, and I had a feeling even if his condition was to fuck a girl, I would have complied in a heartbeat.

"What's that?" I leaned my palms on the table, letting the good boy have a peek at the tattoo on my arm. For some unknown reason, the detailed picture was always a turn on for the guys.

But...whatever worked.

"Can you make it without the onions?" Mr. Green Eyes requested, glancing up at me through his long lashes, licking his lips. Considering the smirk on his face, I'm pretty certain he heard my heart skip a beat.

_He was fucking flirting._

"Baby, I can do anything you ask. All you have to do is tell me exactly what you want," I let my drawl sooth every syllable out of my mouth, my eyes holding his, letting my words, and the meaning behind them, sink into that beautiful head of his.

Sure, I poured it on a bit thick, but it's what I do.

His back stiffened at my reply, and I hoped that wasn't the only part of his body that was stiffening. Clearing his throat, he looked up at me, completely, for the first time. "Yes, that is what I want."

"Deal," I confirmed, standing up straight. "Now, can I tell you what I want?"

_You naked on my bed screaming my name as I fuck you hard all night. _

"Ummm, okay," his confidence wavered slightly in his voice. I had him right where I wanted him.

"I want you to come back tomorrow, and try somethin' different. Try it with the onions. Live a little," I smiled, then the coup de' grace, I winked at him. "La vida loca, and all."

Thinking about my request, he glanced over at the now very well organized condiments, as if he was checking to make sure they hadn't moved in the past five minutes since he had put them in order. Sliding his menu over to me, he nodded.

"I'll be here," he consented. I reached down and grabbed his menu, being sure to brush my fingertips over the top of his hand. The bolt that pulsed through us was instant, and fucking strong. His eyes widened as he drew his hand back into this lap, absently stroking it with this other hand.

"Your order will be right up." I turned and headed to kitchen to make the best Denver Omelet of my life.

From behind the counter, I stole a few glances at him as he ate, and I found that his OCD tendencies didn't stop at skilled condiment arrangement. Apparently, his omelets had to be eaten a certain way as well, each bite cut into a square before being dipped into a small amount of picante sauce and placed into his mouth.

_I could think of something alot better to put in his sexy fucking mouth._

Quite a few times, I caught him stealing a look in my direction, his green eyes meeting mine for a moment before he would quickly turn away and run his hand through his hair, disheveling it a bit more. Then he would pinch the bridge of his nose, and close his eyes while shaking his head back and forth slowly before going back to eating. It was as if he was stressed about something, which confused me a bit because his attitude seemed pretty fucking calm while we were talking.

Or flirting.

More importantly than him being stressed, why was _I_ concerned about his emotional well being? Why did I suddenly feel the need to run my hand through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly in hopes of relaxing him, just to put a smile on his face and ease his worries.

No. Definitely fucking not.

I didn't even know the guy, I had no reason to be concerned about anything other than the feel of his ass surrounding my cock.

Nothing fucking more.

Quickly tallying up his order, I wrote his check and walked back to his table, needing to do something to get my head back in the game.

_He was just a hot piece of ass. _

Flipping his check over and setting it on the table, I put on my dimpled smirk again and asked, "Was it satisfactory?"

He looked up to me wearing a shiny smirk of his very own. "More than. The cook definitely knows what he's doing."

Then he winked.

_Careful boy, I'll take you right here over this fucking table. _

I placed my palms on the table, leaning over a bit, bringing my face close with his. "In more places than just the kitchen."

His gaze dropped to my mouth and his lips parted for a moment before he blushed furiously and looked away. Chuckling softly, I brought myself back to full height and said, "So, tomorrow? Try it with the onions, right?"

"Yes," he answered in a rough voice, my cock fucking twitching at the sound of it. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yeah, I'll be here."

"I'm looking forward to it...?" I trailed off, hoping he would realize that I was waiting for some much desired information. Not that I needed his name to fuck him senseless, but when I came in his mouth, I wanted to know what name to call out.

"Edward," he supplied, blushing again for reasons unknown to me.

"I'm looking forward to it, Edward." It was my turn to wink before turning around and proceeding to walk back to the kitchen, but his voice stopped me before I could get to far.

"Hey, whats your name? I don't see a name tag."

I grinned. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you. Now you have more incentive than just the onions."

Narrowing his eyes in mock anger, he shook his head back and forth but the smile on his face told me he would fucking definitely be back. I watched as he started wiping the table down again with a napkin, cleaning up his nonexistent mess before throwing a couple of bills down and walking out the door.

I stared at his delectable, fuckable ass the entire time.

Lying on my bed after work that night, I looked up at the dirty, water damaged ceiling, and my thoughts drifted back to Edward. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get him out of my head, I had thought about him non-fucking-stop and I was overly eager for work the next day, hoping that he would keep his word and come back to the diner.

God, he was so fucking sexy.

That shy, sweet, demure personality of his drove me fucking insane. Insane in the best possible way. I was willing to bet my ridiculously tiny paycheck that his submissive nature carried over to the bedroom, and just thinking of all the things I was sure he would let me do to him had me shivering in delight.

Fuck. I was hard _again_.

Knowing that there was only one thing would rid me of the insistent hard on, I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the ground before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down over my ass. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, except he wasn't in the diner, he was in my apartment with me. As he straddled my lap, I held his hands behind his back in one of mine as my other hand fisted his hair, pulling it back to expose the delicious skin of his neck. Thinking of marking that smooth, unmarred flesh had shudders rippling through my body and my cock straining, craving any sort of friction available.

Raking my blunt nails over my nipples, I imagined it was his teeth pulling at the metal rods, driving me insane with want and making me dizzy with pleasure. I ran my hand down my stomach before gripping the base of my cock tightly, giving it a harsh tug, my back arching and a low groan escaping my lips at the sensation. Picturing his hand, I watched as 'his' thumb swirled over the tip, gathering the precum and spreading it down my entire length, pumping smoothly over my cock. I could almost feel that wonderful electric spark flowing through my entire body at his touch, getting stronger and stronger the closer I got to coming. A flick of the wrist over the head had me moaning and bucking my hips, trying to get more of him, of everything he was doing to me.

In my head, Edward was then sucking my cock, his lips wrapped tightly around it as his tongue fluttered against the sensitive ridge. Quickening my pace, I pictured his sparkling green eyes looking up at me, hooded with lust and desire, as his head bobbed up and down. As soon as imaginary Edward started nipping the head of my cock with his teeth, I felt my balls tightening and the familiar warmth spreading throughout my entire body as I pulsed, and cum spilled from cock in long streams onto my hand and stomach, some even reaching my chest. Incoherent mumblings of 'fuck', 'shit', and 'oh my God' fell freely from my lips as my body convulsed and shuddered through my orgasm, leaving me completely sated and tired as fuck when it was over.

Well, I wasn't entirely sated.

The only thing that could have made it better would have been for Edward's cum to be mixed with mine, his essence lingering on my skin as I drifted off into a deep sleep, the weight of his body on top of me...

In that moment, I decided that Mr. Perfection would be mine, in one way or another.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so, so much for the reviews, I was floored by the response and absolutely elated that so many of y'all are still out there! On to chapter 2. **

**Enjoy.**

**You know those dreams where you can't really tell what the fuck is going on but you know that, whatever it is, it's good?**

**Well, I was having one of those dreams. I was happy and comfortable and relaxed...until Hank Williams Jr. appeared and starting singing 'Country Boy Can Survive'.**

**But he didn't sound quite right, he sounded a little...electronic?**

**And he seemed to be vibrating...**

**"Seriously?" I groaned to no one, officially being snapped out of my happy dreamworld by the ringing of my phone. I needed to change my ringtone.**

**Rolling over, my upper body broke out into goosebumps as the sheet slipped to my waist, my naked flesh heated compared to the chill in my room. I grabbed my phone off the night stand, smiling when I saw who it was and quickly answering, "What are you up so early for, boy?"**

**"What are you still doin' in the bed, fucker? Washington makin' you lazy?"**

**Ah, Seth. My only friend from back home...hell, the only ****_person_****in general that I still talked to from back home. One of the best men I had ever known. Give anyone the shirt off his back if they needed, no questions asked. Hard worker too.**

**Oh, and he was the local queer that my father had caught me fucking.**

**"Well, I ain't workin' on an oil rig, that's for sure," I teased. Seth loved his job in the oil industry and felt the need to boast about it as much as possible. Which only made me tease him about it.**

**"How ya been, man? I haven't talked to ya in awhile," he asked, sounding concerned. That was his way of asking if I was eating and sleeping enough.**

**"I'm fine ****_mom_****, I promise I've been goin' to bed at a decent hour," I said sarcastically, sitting up and raking a hand through my messy hair.**

**"Speakin' of moms..." Here we go. "I saw your's the other day."**

**I just barely managed to hold back a sigh, I really hated it when he pulled this shit. "Yeah?"**

**"Sure did. She was at Billy's pickin' up some fish fry. Apparently, Garrett and Katie are comin' down this weekend."**

**That was low. He knew how much I missed my baby brother. I felt the lump rising in my throat as memories bombarded my mind: Garrett chasing me with his water gun after I popped a water ballon over his head, lying to mama about what time he got in the night of his very first date, both of us starting a food fight in the cafeteria at school my sophomore year.**

**And then, the one memory that always hurt the most.**

**The tears in his eyes the day my fucking father outed me.**

**I turned my attention back to Seth to stop the onslaught of horrible thoughts.**

**"Maybe you could come down for the weekend too?" Seth asked quietly but hopefully, his tone changing to the one I knew the best. The one that said that he was no longer Seth, the roughneck hard-ass from the oil fields, with this tone, he was now Seth, ex-lover and best friend, innocent and shy and just fucking wonderful.**

**With this tone, he was My Seth.**

**"Come on, babe, you know I can't," I replied softly, pinching the bridge of my nose.**

**"I miss you, Jazzy. Everyone misses you."**

**"Not everyone," I muttured, thinking of how much my father ****_didn't_****miss me.**

**"Your mama does. I do. Everyone that matters does," He defended, trying everything he could. He hadn't done this in a while.**

**"Babe, you know he will just make her life a livin' hell if I show up down there. He might not be able to hurt me anymore, but he can hurt her. Dont push this, babe, please?" I practically begged, hoping he would let me off the fucking hook before my emotions got the best of me.**

**He let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Jazzy, I won't push. Maybe one day I can carry my ass up there?" he laughed, effectively breaking some of the tension.**

**"Fuck, Seth, you know if I got you up here, I'd never let you leave. Hell, I wouldn't let you out of my apartment, much less let you go back to Texas." I said it in a joking manner but it was the truth. I missed him...I missed ****_home._****and if I had gotten my hands on anything that reminded me of home, I wouldn't have let it go.**

**"Still a tease, I see." I could just imagine how bright his smile would be right then, the white contrasting with the dark color of his skin and long black hair. It made my heart ache a little.**

**"The best, baby. I gotta get ready for work, Seth. Call me later?" I asked as I finally climbed out of bed, the sheet falling from around my naked body.**

**"Not later. I have a date," he said proudly.**

**"Oh, yeah? Have fun, babe. Dont take less than seven inches," I joked in mid-stretch, trying to work out some of the kinks from my deep sleep.**

**"Love you, Jazzy."**

**"You too, babe."**

**After hanging up with Seth, I wasn't exactly feeling chipper. I missed my family, and I worried about my mama constantly. It wasn't that my father was physically abusive, but mentally...well, he could make a fucking full grown man cry. He was hateful, heartless, completely ruthless, and had no qualms about making his 'authority' known.**

**He certainly didn't deserve my mama.**

**She was caring and sweet, kind and loving...everything a boy could fucking ask for in a mother. She had been my world.**

**And I had grown up to be a disappointment.**

**Shaking off the terrible feeling I always got thinking about my past, I made my way to the bathroom, forcing myself to block out everything but getting ready for work.**

**Fuck the past, live for the future.**

**Well, live for the day at least.**

**I was bored as fuck.**

**The diner had been ridiculously empty that morning and the one person I was waiting for still hadn't shown. I didn't want to admit that it would have ruined my whole God damn it week if Edward didn't show up, but I knew it would have. Staring at the door wasn't helping my aggravation either, because every minute that passed only irritated me further.**

**God, where the fuck was he?**

**I had been pretty fucking positive he was interested. Flirting, teasing, smiling...everything that basically said 'Yes, please fuck me hard.'**

**Okay, maybe I was pushing it with that. But regardless...**

**Turning my attention away from the door, I started wiping down the counter, apparently bit too enthusiastically as I heard Val's chuckle from behind me. I don't know how, but she knew, she always fucking knew. Even though I was tempted to turn around and tell her to kiss my ass, I eased up on the counter, cleaning it like a normal human and not someone that had spent the night before popping too much speed.**

**"Just give him a few more minutes, hon. And stop wiping the counter top before you remove the formica," she said quietly, looking over my shoulder at the my white knuckles fisting the rag in my hand.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always gotta put-"**

**The bell to the door cut me off mid sentence.**

**And then my heart started fucking pounding.**

**Fuck, he was sexier than I remembered.**

**Even though he was pristinely dressed in khakis and a green Oxford, the slight slump of his shoulders, dark circles under his eyes and messier than usual hair told me he had had a restless night.**

**However, he was still fucking beautiful.**

**I found myself wanting to console him. To wrap him in my arms and literally fucking carry him to my bed.**

**But not for the same reason I had wanted to ony a minute before.**

**I watched as he walked to the same booth, probably choosing that one because I had intentionally left the condiments the way he had arranged them the day before, sitting down and resting his head in his palm before he scanned the small space, his eyes meeting mine and beautiful smile gracing his features.**

**Walking a little too quickly, I never took my eyes off of his as I made my way over to his booth. "Here for the onions?" I smiled as soon as I reached him.**

**"Actually, I'm more interested in your name," he replied cockily, a crooked grin plastered on his face.**

**His immediate confidence was both a surpise and a turn on.**

**I slid into the booth directly across from him and slid my foot in between his under the table.**

**"And what do I get in return?" I asked as I played with the ball of my tongue ring, rolling it between my tightly sealed lips.**

**His eyes immediately darkened at the sight of the silver ball in my mouth, his imagination probably running wild with different scenerios of me using my skilled tongue on his body. Labored breaths escaped him as he stared at my mouth, licking his lips and squirming in his seat a little.**

**_Dont worry, sugar. I'll let you feel it on your cock later._**

**My chuckle brought him out of his daze and he finally spoke.**

**"Uh...um, yeah...well, there's a Civil War exhibit at Burke Musuem at U of W tonight and when I saw your tattoo yesterday, I..." he paused for a second to take a deep breath. "I thought you might like to go. I know it's short notice, but I thought I'd ask anyway," he stammered, his confidence slipping away the more I stared at him, rhythmically tapping my ring against my teeth.**

**So, he ****_had _****noticed the tattoo. The detailed collage of two soldiers, union and confederate, in fighting stance and holding their weapons, always caught everyone's eye. The flags flying behind them was my favorite part. Mostly because it had hurt like a mother fucker and I was proud that I made it through without screaming like a girl.**

**"Are you askin' me on a date, Edward?" I teased, tilting my head and smiling brightly.**

**Of course, he fucking blushed and quickly looked down at the table before muttering, "No, I mean...No, I just thought, you know, maybe you..."**

**As entertained as I was, watching him about to explode with nervousness, I decided to be a fucking martyr and let him off the hook. Interrupting his babbling, I held up a hand. "Calm down, darlin', I would love to go with you." Now, time to make his fucking day. "Name's Jasper by the way."**

**I would have to say it was relief that washed over his face, and I couldn't help but smile at the small sigh he released.**

**Fuck, yes. This was going to be a lot of fun.**

**"I should warn you though," I said casually as I slid out of the booth, moving to his side, sitting down close enough for our thighs to be touching. When I leaned in to whisper to him, I inhaled his scent.**

**God, he smelled so fucking good. Clean, crisp, fresh breeze and yet, all man.**

**Just Edward. Should have been a fucking cologne, or a car air freshener at the very least, because it was too good to be just a natural scent. I could bottle that shit up and make a killing.**

**Suddenly remembering why I had moved to his side to begin with, I put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I always put out on the first date."**

**With a hitched breath, he closed his eyes before I heard a very low groan that went straight to my cock. I had to remind myself that we were in public.**

**The fact that I barely knew him didn't fucking matter at that point.**

**I pulled back slightly, the temptation to lean down and capture the smooth skin of his neck between my teeth quickly becoming too strong and didn't want to take the chance of scaring him off.**

**Or getting fired.**

**I would have plenty of time to mark him as mine later.**

**"Jasper..." he whispered, all low and husky, my cock twitching at the sound of my name rolling off of his perfect lips.**

**My control was slipping really fucking quickly.**

**The bell for the door broke through my haze, and I sat up straight, turning myself forward but still leaving my thigh to rest against Edward's, not wanting to lose the buzzing sensation that was shooting through my body at his close proximity.**

**"What time are you pickin' me up, lover?" I asked, knowing that my motorcycle was not the best idea for a trip to Seattle, although the thought of him sitting behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as his cock was snug against my ass thrilled me to no end.**

**I turned my head just in time to see his eyes pop open, his gaze quickly falling to the table again. "Uh, maybe we can just meet here and then...I can drive us to Seattle?" He suggested quietly.**

**Okay...completely weird and absolutely unnecessary, but okay.**

**"Sounds like a plan. I get off at five, meet me back here at six?"**

**"Okay," he agreed, a touch of pink on his cheeks. He blushed over some of the oddest things, but I didnt mind, it was fucking sexy as hell.**

**"See ya then, sugar," I winked. Leaning into him once more, I reached over and snatched a piece of bacon off his plate before popping it in my mouth and giving him my best dimpled grin. Sliding out of the booth, I walked back to the counter, making sure to give him a good show because I knew he was fucking staring at my ass.**

**His staring at my ass was only appropriate, after all, because, by the end of the day, my cock would be buried in his.**

**I smiled at the thought.**

**Stepping out of the shower, I quickly towel dried my body, wanting to have enough time to shave and tame my curls before leaving to meet Edward.**

**Wanting to be presentable caught me off guard, as I had never bothered to make sure I was clean shaven for a date.**

**Then again, I usually didnt bother with 'dating'.**

**Pick 'em up, fuck 'em, leave 'em.**

**That was more my style, it's what worked for me.**

**As I shaved the three-day old scruff off of my jaw, I wondered what made Edward so different. Why was I concerned with the little things that had never even crossed my mind before? Sure, he was possibly the sexiest fucking thing I had ever laid eyes on, and his submissive tendencies definitely appealed to me, but that wasn't enough reason to have me thinking about him as much as I was.**

**But fuck, he was just so...enticing? Alluring?**

**He just fucking called to me.**

**So I was going to do what it took to get him.**

**Well, into my bed at least.**

**I had decided on my favorite pair of faded wash worn jeans and white button down. Leaving it untucked with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, the button down was tight enough to tease him with my build, but still nice enough for a date. Black snakeskins completed my look.**

**Combing through my hair one last time, I took a look in the mirror, making sure I looked nothing less than extraordinary before exiting my bedroom.**

**Throwing on my leather jacket, I grabbed my keys and helmet and headed out the door.**

**Riding down the highway at speeds a little higher than necessary, I couldn't stop thinking about everything I wanted to do to him. Which made for a very uncomfortable ride since I couldn't seem to keep my dick under control.**

**How the fuck was I going to make it through the date?**

**Edward was already waiting for me when I arrived at the diner, looking even more 'fuck me' than he had earlier. He had traded his khakis in for jeans, and his green Oxford for a blue one-still starched, apparently he got off on stiff clothing. Oh, the irony.**

**I fucking cracked myself up sometimes.**

**Leaning against a silver Volvo, and giving me a fuckable come hither stare, he waited while I turned off my bike. Reaching up, I undid my helmet and slid it off over my head before shaking out my waves.**

**Yeah, I put on a show for him.**

**After dismounting my bike, slowly I might add, so as to be sure I have him a good view of my backside, I tucked my helmet under my arm and walked over to him.**

**"Hey, sugar," I greeted, winking at him.**

**"Hey," He mumbled, smiling and blushing. I just chuckled and walked to his car, taking off my jacket and setting it, along with my helmet, in the backseat.**

**Before walking around to the passenger side, I stopped in front of him, intentionally getting close and brushing the back of my hand across his cloth covered stomach, appreciating his responsive gasp and muscles that tensed under my touch.**

**I gave him my dimpled grin. "Ready to go?"**

**Edward swallowed hard and merely nodded shyly. Chuckling, I backed away and walked around the car. Poor guy was in for one hell of a night.**

**The drive to Seattle was filled with conversation, ranging from our shared interest in music, piano for him, guitar for me, to our careers.**

**Well, his career, my job, I wouldn't exactly call what I did a career.**

**Luckily, he seemed to avoid anything remotely close to family, which worked out perfectly for me because I did not feel like reliving my past with him.**

**Turns out, Edward was the music teacher at Forks High School and was currently working on the music for the school's annual concert. As he talked about his teaching techniques, I realized he seemed much more confident in the confines of his car, only slightly blushing when I laid my hand on his upper thigh and gave a light squeeze. Talking more freely than I had thought possible for him, I quickly realized that Edward had a very cool, collected demeanor about him. He no longer stuttered when I flashed him my dimpled grin, but instead, responded with a sexy as fuck smirk of his own that made my heartbeat accelerate.**

**Teasing and taunting me all most as much as I had him over the last two days, he kept me worked up the entire fucking drive. Okay, I'm not sure if it was fucking intentional or not, but it definitely felt like he was teasing me. Licking his lips every so often, or instead of licking them he would pull the bottom one between his teeth, biting down for a moment before releasing it into a sexy pout. A few times I actually contemplated making him pull over so he could do...something. Wrap those beautiful lips around my cock, or stroke it with his strong, smooth hands. Fuck, I would have even jerked myself off while he watched. I was so fucking hard for most of the ride, I didn't think I'd actually be able to enjoy the exhibit.**

**I was fucking dying.**

**And if his teasing was intentional, I definitely had competetion for my title of 'Biggest tease in Washington'**

**University of Washington was right in the middle of the fucking city, so Edward found a place to park about a quarter of mile away, and asked if I didn't mind walking the rest of the way. Normally, I would jump at the chance for some outdoor activity but my fucking hard as a rock cock was going to make for an uncomfortable walk. But, of course, I said yes, because I would have walked across the fucking country if it meant spending more time in his presence.**

**Our conversation on the walk consisted of the same stuff as the car, with occasional comments on our surroundings. Edward must have spent a lot of time in the city, he knew it very well, and took a few shortcuts so that in less than ten minutes, we had arrived at the Burke Museum, a single story brick building with what appeared to be Native American statues near the entrance. After trotting up the small set of steps, I stopped, eyeing one of the totem-looking poles suspiciously.**

**Edward stopped, waiting for me to catch up to him. "What?" he asked, joining me, looking at up that wooden statue with a Smurf-like thing at the top. "Someone you know?"**

**"Fuck off," I chuckle, really fucking dying to push him playfully, but knowing the instant I laid a hand on him, my cock would throb, and I had finally calmed the fuck down from the car ride. "No, we didn't have many Papa Smurfs runnin' around Texas." The smile he rewarded me with made my heart skip a beat. A few more smiles like that and I was going to have to invest in a fucking defibulator to carry around. Shrugging, I glance back at the totem pole. "Just thought it was pretty fuckin' cool." Heading to the entrace, I hold the glass door open for Edward. "After you," I bowed my head, enouraging him to enter.**

**"Such a gentleman," he blushed as he passed. Before he had completely passed, I leaned down to his ear.**

**"Fuckin' right I am, but only out of bed, sugar," I teased before glancing around the lobby to find where the Civil War exhibit was. It was your typical musuem lobby, what sunlight Seattle had to offer streamed in through the doors, and a few small skylights over the information desk situated directly in the middle of the tiled floor. Not seeing anything obvious, I strutted to the information desk, Edward following obediantly at my heels. The girl behind the desk was attractive enough...I guess. Petite with long brown hair and blue eyes, she smiled brightly at me as I approached.**

**Women, children and animals all fucking loved me.**

**"Excuse me, darlin'," I wasn't beyond laying it on thick to get what I wanted, and if it made them feel better in the process, then what the hell.**

**"Yes, can I help you?" she asked politely, and probably a bit more friendly than required.**

**You're barking up the wrong tree, darling.**

**"Why I hope so. My friend here is interested in the Civil War exhibit," I nodded to Edward, standing my side with his hands shoved in his pockets. Leaning over her desk a bit, I whispered, "He has a thing for guys in uniforms," and winked with a smile. Just as I suspected, her cheeks flushed pink in seconds. I imagined the red on Edward cheeks was even worse. "Can you point us in the right direction?"**

**"O...of course," she pulled a pamphlet out of a plexiglass container, opening it, she pointed to a red X. "You are here, the exhibit your...friend is interested in is down this hall and to the left."**

**Reaching to take the paper from her, I let my fingers brush across the back of her hand. "Why thank you kindly, darlin'. I appreciate the help," I winked again and flashed her the dimples for being such a good sport.**

**"Not a problem, if you need anything else, just ask?" Her tone had gone from polite to hopeful.**

**"Of course, I'll be sure to do that," I nodded my head to her. "Thank you again," I called to hear over my shoulder as I turned, put my hand on Edward's back to guide him the direction of the exhibit.**

**"How can you just stay stuff like that?" He asked, seemingly a bit stunned.**

**"Aw, shit sugar, I was just fuckin' with her." He shook his head disbelievingly. "Not like we'll ever see her again anyway, and I don't give a shit what she thinks of me...or us. Now come on, let me go teach you about why the south should have won the war."**

**We meandered past a huge ass dinosaur skeleton that kind of fucking freaked me out, and some smaller bones and rocks in glass cases, before we turned at the directed spot and saw a sign signaling we had arrived at the exhibit.**

**The room was wide open, and darker than fuck. Well, not completely true, there were small spotlights highlighting the displays scattered throughout the room. Each wall was lined with wooden display cases with glass tops, while the center of the room was filled with stand alone displays of genuine war artifacts. Sure as fucking enough, directly by the entrace stood a wax statue of General Lee in his Confederate uniform.**

**I nudged Edward in his side with my elbow. "Well, there's your man in uniform," I tried to hide my smile.**

**"Thanks, but actually, I prefer my southern men out of their uniform," he replied, blushing like fuck before practically running off to the first set of display cases. Being the fucking gentleman I am, I gave him a few minutes of recovery time, pretending to occupy myself by reading the plaque next to the General. What I was really doing was giving my cock a few minutes to calm the fuck down after Edward's suggestive admission.**

**As soon as my 'general' was at ease, I made my way over to Edward, his ass fucking teasing me as he bent over a case, studying something inside.**

**"Hmmm..." Edward muttured, leaning over a bit to take a closer look at the portrait. "George H. Thomas...I don't think I remember him."**

**"The Rock," I stated simply, my eyes never leaving the painting.**

**"Excuse me?" he asked, confusion coloring his sexy as fuck voice.**

**"His nickname," I nodded towards the picture before continuing, "It was The Rock. Or, more acurately, The Rock of Chickamauga. He had a really bad ass defense line and damn near caused Rosencran to pull out during a battle in Tennessee. Fuckin' pussy. Anyway, Thomas earned himself that nickname basically because he was fuckin' stubborn," I chuckled for a moment because Thomas just seemed like the kind of guy I would have definitely gotten along with. "But, you might know him from his victory against Hood in Nashville. It was, by far, the greatest fuckin' defeat for either side durin' the war. The man was a goddamn genius when it came to battle."**

**As I studied the portrait for a few seconds longer, I realized that Edward had been really fucking quiet through my entire explanation. When I turned my head to ask him what the fuck was up, I was met with a very shocked, but seemingly pleased expression on his face.**

**"What?"**

**Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. Just suprised, thats all. I never expected-"**

**"What? That I could be this fuckin' sexy and have a brain too? It's a rarity, I know." I teased, nudging his side with my elbow.**

**"Yes, Jasper, you are certainly a rarity," he let out a sigh, and if I wasn't mistaken, it even sounded a bit sad.**

**We took our time, leisurely making our way around the exhibit, stopping at every display case to examine its artifacts. Walking close together, I could feel his body heat, and when he would lean in front of me to point to something that caught his interest, his smell would surround me, that clean, crisp scent that made my fucking mouth water. Once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, I appreciated the privacy it offered us. The room was empty, but people constantly walked by the entrance, and at any given moment could look in and see us.**

**Every now and then, he would send glances my way, smiling shly before looking away and moving onto the next display.**

**Cutest fucking thing ever.**

**I had already seen most of the artifacts, in books, of course, so my attention was solely on Edward, effectively keeping my mind in the gutter all fucking night long. The display cases lit him from underneath as he leaned over to study the encased objects, reading the history about them, the warm glow on his pale skin gave him an angelic look, and made his hair look like it was cast of fire. Occasionally, just wanting to admire his ass, I would intentionally stay a step behind him, walking behind him and imagining all the different positions I could fuck him in.**

**Fuck, I just wanted to sink my teeth into those two perfect shaped globes.**

**Deciding that being caught staring at his ass was not the best idea, I quickly caught up to him and put my attention back to the exhibit.**

**I let out a long, low whistle as we stood on opposite sides of a display case holding two Tennessee long rifles. Holding one of those mother fuckers the wrong way could easily shatter your shoulder. "Imagine the recoil on one of those," I said, looking up from the display at Edward and rolling the ball of my tongue ring over my lips.**

**As soon as my tongue ring caught his eyes, they glazed over, filling with what was obviously lust, and I just had to tease him more. Walking around the case, I stood directly behind him, putting my mouth next his ear and dropping my voice into a seductive whisper. "Have you ever felt a tongue ring on your cock before, Edward?"**

**Visibly shuddering, he shifted, his back meeting my chest as he shook his head. "Hmmm, thats too bad because it feels fuckin' amazing," I brought my hands up to his hips, gripping them lightly and pulling his ass to my hardening cock. "Would you like me to show you, sugar? I can show you just how amazing it can feel." I finished by running the metal ball around the shell of his ear.**

**"Please..." he whimpered, sending my cock to full attention and filling my mind with thoughts of the other possible sounds he could make. Unfortunately, we were in public place so I decided to back up, not only to give him a break, but to stop myself from bending him over the glass case and fulfilling all my God damn fantasies. Moving my mouth from his ear, I skimmed down to the back of his neck, deeply breathing in his scent and dropping a soft kiss to his warm skin.**

**"Come on, sugar, before I have my wicked way with you right here," I whispered before grabbing his hand and leading him to the next display, enjoying how nicely his hand fit in mine. Looking over at him, I noticed his eyes, which were still slightly hooded with lust, were focused on our entwined hands, and a small smile played on his lips.**

**He felt it too.**

**What the fuck was up with me?**

**He was just another piece of ass.**

**Right?**

**"I never really understood why Stonewall Jackson was so glorified. He was a religious nut with messy tactics," Edward announced, sounding slightly annoyed as we came upon a painting of Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson.**

**Still holding his hand, I studied the painting briefly, then turned my head to look at Edward. "That's true, but the man had enough enthusiasm to rile up an entire fuckin' battlefield. No one could match it," I defended.**

**Stonewall fucking owned. It was a fact.**

**Eventually, we came to the last artifact and it was time to leave, which I was partially thankful for because I was ready to get him home, and fucking into my bed. I had a lot of plans for him, and not one of them included guns, generals or uniforms.**

**Although, if he really did have a thing for guys in uniforms, I was sure I could arrange something.**

**As we exited, the information desk girl smiled at me, hopeful and I just had to have a little fun. Holding up our clasped hands, I winked, "Have a nice night, sweetheart."**

**The walk back to Edward's car was, dare I say, ****_romantic_****. Night had fallen, and we held hands for most of the walk, our pace leisurely, even though I would have fucking run to his car if it meant getting him into my bed faster. But if that was the pace Edward wanted to walk at, I was game. We were more quiet than we had been on the walk there, I had feeling something was on his mind, but his hand was in mine and at the time, that was all that fucking mattered.**

**The comfortable silence continued on the drive back, my hand on his upper thigh, tightening every few minutes when I thought about what it would feel without his jeans on. He didnt seem to mind, even letting out a very quiet groan when I gripped a little tighter than usual.**

**It was the longest fucking ride of my life.**

**Back at the diner, I opened the car door, the night air immediately raising goosebumps on my skin as I walked around the car and grabbed my jacket and helmet out of the backseat. I slipped on my jacket and set my helmet on the seat of my bike before turning to face Edward again.**

**"I had a really nice time tonight, Jasper, thank you for coming with me." He smiled, looking absolutely fucking gorgeous with the moonlight playing on his sculpted features.**

**Putting my index fingers into the front pockets of his jeans, I tugged him toward me, my thigh settling comfortably, but tightly, between his warm legs. "The night doesn't have to be over, sugar," I muttered, dragging my nose from the corner of his jaw up to his ear. "Come home with me." I felt his cock twitch against my leg and I couldn't contain my smile, knowing that just my words had that affect on him, I couldn't wait to see how he reacted when I actually fucked him.**

**"Jasper, I can't..." he said breathlessly as his hands tightened around my leather covered biceps.**

**I pulled back a little, my mouth just a breath away from his own as I stared into his lust-filled eyes. I swear, it took evey bit of fucking control I had not to push him to his knees and fuck his mouth right there on the street. "You can't what, sugar?"**

**"I can't..." he mumbled, but instead of pulling away, he had closed his eyes and was brushing his lips across mine. Not exactly kissing me, but giving me just enough contact to tell me what he wanted.**

**And enough to drive me fucking insane.**

**I took the hint, closing my eyes while pulling his bottom lip between my own, sucking lightly and nipping it gently with my teeth. Deciding to take it slow, which was really un-fucking-usual for me, I kept his lip there, not pushing him any further than he was ready to go.**

**That was until I heard his moan.**

**Feeling the ball of my tongue ring sweep across his lip, he opened his mouth to me, moving one hand to my hair and tilting his head. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, swirling it over his and tasting him for the very first time.**

**And fuck me, he was delicious as I had imagined.**

**Pulling my hands from his pockets, I slid them around his hips and down to his delectable ass, grabbing two mother fucking handfuls and pushing his body flush against my thigh, he felt so fucking good under my hands, there was no containing my groan. We were both as hard as rock, and when I felt him against, me, I couldnt help but thrust a little in return. As his hand tightened in my hair, fucking holding me to him tighter, I kissed him harder and stopped moving my hips, doing everything I could to distract myself because I was about to come right. Fucking. Then.**

**He was entirely too damn good.**

**I was mentally listing the pro's and con's of just blowing my load right there when he abruptly pulled away. Opening my eyes, I saw a number of emotions cross his features; shock, lust, guilt. But the one that bothered me most was the one that lingered: regret. His eyes were wide, fearful almost, and his hand was clamped over his mouth.**

**"Edward?"**

**He lowered his hand slowly. "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I...I can't do this," he said in a rush as he quickly turned and practically ran for his car.**

**Too shocked to even stop him, I just watched him drive him away.**

**What the fuck?**

**He left me there, on the curb, panting and hard, and he didnt even bother to tell me why the fuck he 'couldn't'.**

**I was fucking pissed.**

**Okay, maybe pissed was the wrong word.**

**Hurt. That was a better word.**

**Which really did make me pissed off...at myself. Who was ****_he _****to hurt ****_me_****?**

**As another car passed by, I came out of my shocked state, throwing on my helmet and straddling the bike before starting it up, hearing the purr it made as it came to life.**

**Driving home, I decided that I wasn't going to worry about him. If he didn't want me, that was his loss. No one ever got a second chance with Jasper Whitlock.**

**_Ever_****.**

**Edward was no exception. I would just move on to the next guy, no harm done.**

**But even as the thoughts planted themselves firmly in my mind, I knew it was bullshit. I would give a second, and possibly third, chance to Edward.**

**If he wanted it.**

**Review?**


End file.
